Bonds
by Lavi-EndlessHope
Summary: The heart will finally make an appearance. How will the others react to this new found information? What if the heart stood face to face with you and, you never knew? What's a god's ARC? Oc's Parings
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**I DO NOT OWN DGray-MAN OR THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY THE AUTHOR!**

**Have no way to tell me how to make it better, leave a comment about something you like. Since my friend's OCs and my own are in this I will not stand for bashing them! Also constrictive criticism is allowed if you are telling me how to make my story better and not telling me that someone, or an idea just plain out sucks.**

**I DO NOT OWN MY FRIENDS OCS!**

**Deliae Parker belongs to: Mari**

**Akane (Mentioned in part one) belongs to: Kelsi**

**I hope to get some feedback from you soon!**

***Yes Oc's are in this story...**

***Yes pairings are in this story eventually.**

*** I like to break up my chapters so I have a small area to focus on too big, I loose my train of thought, and my ideas.**

**-Will be posting next part soon ~**

***Please if you see any mistakes tell me about them! I am always up for editing... yes some characters are a little out of how they usually act... but I try to keep them as close as possible to the personality they have been given by the writer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Part 1 <strong>  
><strong>The Black Order<strong>  
><strong>Deliae Parker's POV <strong>

It was a normal day for an exorcist. Well as normal as it could get when you woke up, ate breakfast, and left for a job either by yourself or with a group of other exorcist. There they all were, my group of friends at one table. There was Krory who was eating jam right out of a jar, Miranda who seemed to be tripping over her two own feet as usual, Allen who was eating enough for a small village, Lenalee who was talking to Miranda, Kanda who just sat with his arms folded, but wait it seemed to be that the number one jokerster Lavi and I ask all the questions Akane were not at the table today.

"Hey guys!" I said with a faint smile as the other exorcists waved to me. Allen, the boy with pure white hair, and the cursed left eye that could see akuma was the first to speak.

"H-hello Deliae." Allen spoke with a soft whisper as I smiled at the younger exorcist who waved at me with his left hand covered by a pure white glove. Allen's left hand was his anti akuma weapon, he was born with the pure blood colored red hand, that weapon could rid of the akuma he came in contact with, even if he was unconscious why in battle.

"Good morning Allen-kun, say where is Lavi and Akane?" I asked putting my red bangs behind my right ear.

"My brother called them in not too long ago, it seems that there is a innocence near by and they should go collect it at once. There had been reports of a girl there wearing pure white, but had pitch red hair, and dark blue colored lifeless eyes." Lenalee spoke to me with a soft smile as I sat next to the young exorcist, watching Miranda fall over once again.

"Oh I see! I wonder if it's innocence itself, or if it will have a host… I mean, we haven't had a new member in a while, and the ghost could be an accommodator, and not a ghost at all." I spoke the last part softly to myself to not offend anyone else around. I mean it seemed dull now… and back to how it use to always be. I watched a finder walk up to our table.

"Excuse me, commander wanted to see Deliae, Allen, and Lenalee in his office at once." The finder spoke quickly, and rushed away as if it were an emergency… I quickly jumped up looking to the others as Miranda stood back up off the floor.

"Well guess that means we have a job and, let's go!" I ran out of the cafe with Allen and Lenalee not to far behind me. I could hear lenalee's clicks of her boots hitting the cement ground as she ran behind me, and I could hear Allen yelling at us to wait up. "Come on Allen!" I laughed as we all three reached the headquarters office.

"Good morning brother." Lenalee spoke as the three of us walked in.

"Oh my sweet Lenalee!" Komui came to hug his sister as she pushed him away.

"What did you call us in here for brother?" Lenalee asked a stern look now covering the happy smile she once had just a second ago.

"Here is your reports." He tosses us each a black booklet. "You are to follow behind the group I sent out earlier. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that where they are heading is a trap. I want you three to keep a close eye, and join the fight only if you need to. Understand?" He spoke with a stern voice and I felt like he was staring into my soul… man what a creep.

"Yes sir." Allen was the first person to speak.

"Good, then I trust you all to be on your way." He smiled as we all said our goodbyes and walked out of the office.

"I wonder who the first group was." Allen spoke softly as we reached the boat.

"I don't know. It could have been anyone really. I mean, a lot of people were gone this morning." I said to Allen as Lenalee nodded slowly, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Whoever it is.. I hope they will be alright." Lenalee finally spoke up as I closed my eyes for a short second praying everything will be alright, for whoever was ahead of us. Even if I didn't know them… they were all still family to me, and I could never think of them as being gone, or getting hurt in some kind of trap.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Chapter 1 Part 2**  
><strong>Journey to Germany <strong>  
><strong>Lavi's POV<strong>

"I surely hope the innocence won't be too hard to find, don't you? Hey! Lavi!" Akane yelled, tossing me one of those 'listen to me' looks. As I looked over at her with a bored expression, normally I was the one to be telling stories why on a long train ride. I rubbed my eye.

"Yeah, sure." I spoke softly ignoring the rest of my companions little squabble on the train.

"Heyy! Lavi!" Akane basically rolled herself of to the floor, her back hair falling all around her head, her brown eyes staring straight up at me "What makes you think the Innocence is in Germany?" Yet again another question I might have already answered… I was beginning to see how Allen always felt with me around all the time.

"We were told to head to Germany, since that is where the innocence, and the last phenomenon was last reported. Didn't you read the book at all?" I asked a little annoyed, as Akane gave me the dullest look.

"No."

"Why not!"

"I didn't want to!" Akane got back up in her seat, flipping her short black hair back over her shoulder and rubbing her finger nails through her hair.. "I figured you would answer my questions…"

I can't imagine how you get by on your own…

"Hey lavi. One more thing I have been wanting to know since I joined the exorcist." Akane spoke quickly.

"Yes?" I asked looking at her a little concerned, she has had plenty of people to ask, why ask me? Why now?

"Why do you wear an eye patch?" She asked pointing at my eye patch as I pretended to fall asleep.  
>I do hope we find the innocence fast.<p>

"Hey! Lavi! Are you ignoring me? Hey!"

"No, I just have a right not to answer a question." I heard Akane growl.

"Baka!" She hissed, as the train stopped in Germany.

"Well, we have arrived!" I spoke as we both walked on to the train station platform.

"What a beautiful countryside!" Akane spoke as she walked up to a patch of roses smelling them. "This might not be such a bad job afterall! I mean look how beautiful it is around here!" She spoke looking all around us, spinning around multiple times.

"Come, I guess we better reach town before nightfall." I said as Akane nodded her head and followed me through the countryside.

"Wow, this is such a wonderful place!" Akane spoke as some level one akuma showed up.

"Die exorcist scum."

"Big hammer, little hammer grow, grow grow." I spoke as I smashed the akmura to the ground.

"We must be close." Akane spoke, as she also slashed some of the akuma, with her sword. _  
>We continued our journey in the direction we were heading. Until we came across a girl dress in pure white, she had red hair that blew in the spring wind, and blue lifeless eyes that seemed sad, alone, and depressed.<p>

"Hello." Akane spoke to the girl as she looked up at us, her expression staying the same, as if she was alone, and tired of the world. I felt like I had seen that same expression once before.

"Hello, what brings people like you here?" The girl asked with a light smile, as her eyes pureglare depressed look, did not change. She turned her attention to me staring into my green eye.

"We are on a me, have you noticed anything strange around here, like a phenomenon, or anyone talking about an innocence?" Akane asked as the girl froze shooting Akane another glance. "Hey! Are you alright?" Akane asked her as the girl nodded her head slowly. I watched the girl put a hand to her forehead.

"Sorry, I can not be of any help to you… please forgive me."She said, as she bowed down to us and walked quickly away from where she once was standing.

"What a strange girl." Akane spoke to me as I nodded.

"Strike! She was totally my type!" I yelled, as Akane put her palm to her face.

_I'll talk to you soon Layla._


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

**Chapter 1 Part 3**  
><strong>Controlled Layla <strong>  
><strong>Layla's POV <strong>

"Why didn't you kill them Layla?" I heard Tiki ask me as I ignored his question. "Hey little brat, it's not like the Earl took you in out of grief, you would be better off leaving." Tiki spoke with a stern voice I turned to give him a dead on glare I didn't care what he thought.

"If I do not wish to kill them, then I won't. Plus, I can't leave, even if I were crazy enough to desire it." I spoke quickly, turned my head back to look at the ground, and walked the rest of the way through the forest.

"You know Layla, you might be the innocence that those exorcist are looking for." Tiki spoke with a menacing grin.

"What if I am, they will just half to leave." I spoke back with a stern voice. "Why should I care about what the exorcist are doing. If they don't have the innocence of heart, then I have no concern for them. It is like the Earl says, we are searching for the innocence of heart, nothing more, nothing less." I spoke with a smile looking at Tiki.

"It is just as our master (Original writing: Brother.) said. You are the perfect weapon. I haven't found one flaw yet in all of your work. You seem to have a well worked plan for everything, and a reason for everything you do." Tiki spoke with a smile.

"Thanks for the sweet talk, but there is no need to flatter me." I spoke, as we continued to walk right through the forest. "Say Tiki, if you really want to get those exorcist,then you can use me as bait. They will come looking for the innocence after all." I spoke as Tiki nodded his head slowly, making the top brim of his hat cover his eyes.  
>"I suppose you are right Layla." He spoke as we set up camp.<p>

_

I walked over to the pond, looking at my reflection in the calm, still water. "Perfect weapon huh?" I spoke softly to myself since no one else was around. "Who am I kidding, I want to leave more than anyone. I could have ran with them, but that would seem to suspicious, plus I would never make it to the headquarters in one piece. I am sorry, I have finally found you again, my best friend, and there is nothing I can do. My fate is here, to kill you, even though I love you, as more than a friend I know not yet of, but maybe. I am glad I am still recording, for everything is for you. " I closed my eyes remembering the past.

"You have an innocence." A voice spoke to me from behind.

"Innocence?" I asked confused, as I turned around to meet the scariest face ever.

"Say, I will not kill you, as long as you do me one favor." The man spoke with a laugh.  
>"What?" I asked him confused.<p>

"Work for me. Let us control you, and your power. I promise you will never be alone, or left behind again." He spoke softly. At first it seemed like a good deal, but now when I think back on it, maybe death would have been a better escape from hell.

"Layla, you have been gone for a while now. What if the exorcist come by?" Tiki asked approaching me, I put my calm face back on.

I hope they kill you.

"Sorry, I was looking at the flower in the pond, I was admiring its beauty from a distance." I spoke with a light smile staring Tiki right in the face. "Nothing more,nothing less." I said, as I walked past him and to the camp ground. I tied my long red hair up into a ponytail as I let my bangs fall onto my face.

A home, a family, friends. That seems like a nice deal now...


	4. Chapter 1 Part 4

**Chapter 1 Part 4**  
><strong>Childhood friend's Innocence <strong>  
><strong>Lavi's POV<strong>

So far there has not been any clues to the innocence, or any talk of a strange phenomenon going on around the busy town. Maybe innocence wasn't here afterall. "Hey, have you seen any strange things happening around here?" Akane asked a shoe salesman. I looked up at the man Akane was speaking with. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was holding a males dress shoe like the one you would wear to a formal dance.

"Well, it was a few nights ago, but there was something strange." The man took a small pause. He seemed a little frightened. "There was a girl walking through the town, alone at night, she seemed more like a ghost. She was dressed in pure white, but had blood like red hair that was blowing in the nighttime wind." The man spoke to us softly to make sure no other townsfolk could hear us in our conversation.

"Really?" Akane turned to me. "Didn't we see someone who fit that description earlier?" Akane asked me as I nodded my head. "Sir, has this ghost ever returned?"Akane asked.  
>"No, she was only here once, walking down the street singing a lullaby, I was too afraid to approach her, so I kept my distance from her." The man spoke quickly, and then pushed us away, as he dealt with more customers.<p>

"What a strange place, no one will tell us anything, and when they do tell us we are pushed off to the side." Akane spoke softly as we continued down the busy crowded street. "Finding an Innocence here shouldn't be too hard right?" Akane asked, as I nodded my head in agreement.

"If the people would tell us anything." I spoke up as we made it to the hospital. "Maybe they will tell us something." I said as we walked in. Akane grabbed my right arm. "Is something the matter?" I asked nervously she shook her head.  
>"No… not at all…" She gulped. "Only the fact that hospitals are freaky." She spoke with a shiver.<p>

"Hello, welcome to our-" The woman started to transform into an akuma.

"Crap!" I tried to grab for my weapon. "Hey Akane! Let go!" I yelled as she only seemed to squeeze tighter. "I can't fight if you don't let go of me!" I yelled. I looked up at the level two akuma. "Crap a level two."

"But.. Hospitals… are scary." She shivered. I looked Akane who was shaking on my arm.

"Die, Exorcist." The akuma spoke with a laugh. I saw a blinding flash of light.

"Innocence Activate!" I heard a female voice say as the akuma disappeared. I saw a scythe for a split second as it disappeared, and the girl wearing pure white who had blood red hair from earlier ran up to us. Just as I thought. "Hey! Are you alright?" She asked, as I looked up at her. It was the same girl as before, the city's ghost. A girl dressed completely in white clothing, she had read hair, and lifeless dark blue eyes. "Hey! I asked if you were alright?" She spoke again, as this time Akane was the first to speak. Letting go of my arm she turned to the girl.

"You have innocence?" Akane asked as the girl stared at her blankly.

"I'm sorry, whats innocence?" The girl asked us as Akane shook her head.

"Akuma don't just disappear…" Akane said as she shook her head once more.

"Anyway, what's your name?" I asked her as she looked at me a little confused as to why I would ask her such a question.

"My name?" She looked at me a more little confused. "Why should I tell you my name?" She asked me as I shrugged my shoulders.

"You did save us, I am glad you save us." I replied to her as she smiled lightly.

"Your welcome, Lavi." I jumped a little when she said my name, the girl quickly got up and walked to the door. "Your should be more careful." She said with a smile. "Oh, and my name is Layla. But, there is no reason to thank me." She said as she ran out of the hospital doors.

"Wait!" Akane yelled as she ran outside after her. "Are you an exorcist as well?" Akane asked Layla once we had finally caught up with her.

"No, not really. I'm sorry. But I really must be going! You two be safe, alright?" Layla said as she ran into the forest.

"Say Lavi, how did she know your name?" Akane asked me as I stared out into the open. Layla, it is you. "Hey Lavi, are you listening to me?" Akane asked as I nodded.

"Sure!" I said with a smile as Akane rolled her eyes. Not an Exorcist, but saved us anyway. "Do you think she is the innocence we are looking for?" I asked staring into the forest where the girl ran off to.

Layla's POV

"Tell me, why did you save them?" Tiki asked when I returned to camp.

"Do you think I would let our prey die so easily, plus now they believe I would save them no matter what." I spoke with a menacing smile. "If I let them die, then there would be no one to fight, and I would be bored." I said as I laid down on the damp grass staring up at the sky looking at each carless white fluffy cloud.

"Then why did you let them catch back up with you?" Tiki seemed to be questing my statement from just a moment ago.

"Because I can. Plus I hurt my ankle while running down the hospital steps. If it wasn't for that, I would have been long gone." I said glaring at my partner.

"What is it?" Tiki asked me as I ignored his question and started staring into the sky.  
>It was a day just like this, when I first met him.<p>

Tiki had to leave since the Earl was calling for one of his "family" meetings. I told him I would stay guard until he returned. "Hey exorcist, I know you're there." I said sitting up as I seen three figures walk out of the forest and, into the clearing. "You're not the same ones as earlier." I spoke as I seen the one with white hair commonly known as Allen Walker start to speak up.

"Who are you?" Was the first question out of Allen Walker's mouth.

"If you can help save me. I will tell you." That's what I said to them before my brain could process what I was going to say, my heart spoke for me. Yes I have heard of Allen Walker, and that one girl Lenalee, but, the red head...

"Save you?" The girl with red hair, the same color as mine spoke up. "You need to be saved?" That was her question.

"Yes, I want to be an exorcist, but… I can't." I spoke softly, then I began to hum a lullaby.

"Say what is that song you are humming?" Allen asked me, as I looked up at him.

"Oh, it's just a lullaby that I created a long time ago with two of my friends ." I spoke softly, remembering happiness was almost as hurtful as pain.  
>Spirit is sleeping, cold.<br>I do not know anymore.  
>Sleep, sleep.<br>Someday, I will be saved.  
>Saved by you, once again, just like then.<br>Save me…

My cold hearted eyes soon filled with tears. "Hey! What's wrong? Hey!" Allen asked shaking my shoulder. I looked down at the calm grass, "Hey are you alright?" Allen asked as I nodded my head.

"Thank you." I whispered softly.

"Huh? For what?" Lenalee asked me as I looked up at her.

"Thank you for coming here." I said with a light smile, as my cold dark eyes soon came back to life. "You might want to go get your friends, who have been looking for me." I said as they looked at me.

"Why? We were told only to-"

"Please, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you!" I said, as Allen nodded his head and they walked away. Thank goodness. I called Tiki.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I wanted you to know the Exorcists are coming." I said with a smile.

"Good, do you mind taking care of them for me? Sorry, it seems an important mission has come up." He always liked to lie to me.

"Then send another one of your friends." I yelled, but before I got a reply, he hung up the phone. "That jerk!" I yelled as I heard footsteps from a distance. "Is it them?" I asked sitting up to look in the direction of the foot steps.

"Ok, So what are we supposed to protect you from?" I heard Akane speak up to me.

"Me."

"What?"

"Back up." I spoke in a soft whisper like you would if a baby was asleep next to you. I looked up at them with the lifeless eyes. "Innocence level 2, Activate!" I spoke.

"What!" I heard Allen and Lavi yell.

"You." I pointed to the one eyed Lavi. "You're the one I want to fight." I said with a smile as I seen Lavi grab for his innocence weapon.

"Why?" he asked me.

"What do you mean? Why?" I glared at him.

"You saved us, now you have got us all in one place and are attacking us." Lavi looked at me confused.

"I am sorry. I really am. But these are my orders."

"That does not make any sense." Lavi spoke.

"Yes it does!"

"Then were you ordered to save us?"

"No."

"Then why would you follow orders? If you have already ignored what you have been told to do?" Lavi asked me as I looked at him.

"You're the only one I care to fight. The rest can run." I spoke up. "I don't know why, but I was told to make sure I killed you on the spot." I said looking back up at the sky.

"Save me." I whispered.

I charged at Lavi, my silver scythe pointed to his chest.

"Wait Layla." I heard a voice in my head. "I'll save you." The voice spoke, I froze where I was standing. Everything around Lavi and I seemed to turn black.

"Do you remember me?" I asked, as I felt arms wrap around me.

"I figured you were gone." Lavi finally spoke up.

"What do you mean? You disappeared first." I spoke up, I felt hot tears stroll down my face. I knew we were talking in a different dimension, so all the others could see was two frozen people. "Carmina and I woke up one morning, to find our friend gone, and he never returned." I finally returned the hug. "But, I'm sorry Lavi. I don't know why I asked you to try."

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked me confused as I looked into his Green eye.  
>"The day after you disappeared. I started working for the Earl… a little while after that I met you again along with bookman… and started working for you, but I feel as if this is a trap for me, and for all of you outside. I don't want you to be hurt by me." I spoke softly.<p>

"No, I trust we will make it." Lavi spoke up after a moment of silence. "You can come with us to the Black order anyway, after all you are meant to be an exorcist, and you have innocence." Lavi spoke as I looked up at him a little surprised, I had just noticed how much taller my childhood friend was now compared to me.

"You still trust me? But, we would never make it." I said to him.

"Of course, you saved me without being told to, you stopped attacking me, and you still my friend-." He paused for a moment I knew he was trying to refrain from calling me by my real name since he knew me as both Layla and her. "We will make it, that's what friends are for right? We have each others back, I'll have yours, if you have mine, plus don't you work for us?"

"Ok! Thanks-" The dimension broke, as I fell to the ground and Lavi was still standing up.  
>"Hey what happened?" I heard Allen ask Lavi.<p>

"Oh… nothing. Just, we have a new friend." Lavi spoke up, as I stood up off the ground wiping the dust off my white dress.

"Nice to meet you." I said to everyone. " I am Layla incase you didn't know me." I said as Allen ran up to me.

"Welcome!" Allen said shaking my hand violently. I guess he wasn't very calm when it came to getting new friends.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

_

*Please tell me if you find any mistakes... this part is longer than the ones before...

OC CHARACTER PROFILES!

Deliae Parker (Deal-Lee-Ae)  
>Owner of character: Mari: Melodic-iNSaNiTY<br>Type: Parasite (Orange marking on her forehead.)  
>Age: 22<br>Eye color: Blue  
>Hair color: Red<br>Nationality: British  
>Occupation: Exorcist<br>Affiliation: Black Order (European Branch)  
>Weapon: Guns (Made by the black order to help channel innocence)<br>Innocence Title: Fire of God  
>Innocence powers:<br>Fire  
>Phoenix (Only when in grave danger does she use this, she goes into a trance, and a fire phoenix comes out of her like a shield or a weapon. She doesn't know what is going on while in this state.)<br>Personality:  
>Sweet, can be social, kind to others she knows, cautious of strangers. (due to her childhood.)<br>Likes:  
>Cat's, art, flowers, reading, and drawing.<p>

Akane (Ah-Cane)  
>Owner of character: ChaosDragnoid180<br>Type: Equipment  
>Age: 19<br>Eye color: Brown (Purple and Blue when innocence is activated.)  
>Hair color: Black<br>Nationality: Mixed (Black and White)  
>Occupation: Exorcist<br>Affiliation: Black Order (European Branch)  
>Weapon: Blade (Created by the black order.)<br>Innocence Title: Hi ryuu hanshu (The fire Dragon lord.)  
>Innocence powers:<br>Fire ring  
>Personality:<br>Sweet, likes to ask a lot of questions, very social, even to strangers.  
>Likes:<br>Flowers, art.

Layla (lay-la)  
>Owner of character: My character HitsugayaToshiroFan<br>Type: Equipment  
>Age: 18<br>Eye color: Dark blue  
>Hair color: Red<br>Nationality: Asian  
>Occupation: Currently (In story) unknown<br>Affiliation: Unknown  
>Weapon: Scythe<br>Innocence powers:  
>First level (Scythe; reaper)<br>Second level (Scythe; death)  
>Her scythe is in a normal small child's toy size until activated. Her first level scythe is sliver, why her second level scythe becomes back, and the blades become larger.<br>Family  
>Tear (Surrogate Brother)<br>Personality:  
>Shy. Usually silent, unless spoken to.<br>Likes:  
>Music, singing, reading, writing.<p> 


End file.
